Baby Blue Eyes: First Season
by Siochan Peace
Summary: AU. Daniel and Sha're have a baby before she is taken. What would Daniel's life be like with a son?
1. PreSeries: A Surprise

Title: Baby Blue Eyes: Season One

Author: Siochan

Rating: K+

Warnings: AU

Pairing: Daniel/Sha're

Spoilers: The entire first season

Summery: AU. Daniel and Sha're have a baby before she is taken. What would Daniel's life be like with a son?

Disclaimer: Nothing that you reconize is mine. I'm not getting any money off of this, I'm just doing it for entertainment purposes.

Author's Note: Every episode is being written in here. I am basing the dates on the days the episodes were aired. I changed some but not too many. This story is un-betaed. I'm planing to write as many seasons as I can. Thanks for reading and (hopefully) reviewing. :-)

**Pre-Series: A Surprise**

Sha're paused in making their bed and closed her eyes, waiting for the nausea to pass. After a few moments, she finally opened her eyes to find her husband staring at her, a concerned look in his bright blue eyes.

"You okay?" He looked at her hard, narrowing his eyes slightly. He touched her shoulder in a comforting way, but she winced as her crick in her neck became worse.

"Yes, I am just tired." He raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Nothing to worry about." Sha're added softly.

"You take a nap. I'll finish up here." Daniel smiled and cupped her cheek in his hand. "You feel warm. Do you feel ill?" She hesitated then nodded, watching as his forehead creased in concern.

"Only a little." Sha're admitted with a sheepish smile.

"I'll get the healer." She grabbed his arm as he turned to walk out, shaking her head. Then a sudden wave of nausea made her double over and Daniel gently pressed her down onto the bed. "Rest, I'll be right back." He vanished out of the tent and she willed herself to relax, breathing deeply.

Sha're loved her husband, he was so different than the other men in her village. He always asked questions, trying to learn instead of just accepting what was already there. He acted like a child sometimes, when he worked in the temples. He would whine to stay and Sha're would laugh but drag him back for mealtimes.

"Sha're?" He leaned in closely followed by the healer. "You feeling better?" She smiled at him and sat up, wincing slightly as her aching muscles protested.

"Out!" The healer shooed Daniel out the tent. He gave Sha're a small helpless look. "I need to speak with your wife alone!" She smiled and gave Daniel another gentle push. "You go with your brother Skaara." Daniel sighed in defeat and walked forward.

"I'll be back." He promised before giving into the pushing and walked out.

"He means well." The healer sat by the bed smiling. "You have a very unusual husband."

"I love him." Sha're sat up a little straighter and the healer laughed.

"He loves you as well. Now dear, tell me what is wrong with you?" Sha're bit her lip and folded her hands in her lap, looking down at them.

"I feel ill. I'm am also hot all the time, tired, and want the strangest foods." The younger woman smiled shyly. "Maybe it is just a simple illness."

"Hm...when was your last cycle?" Sha're froze in shock, realizing what that meant.

"I am late, very late. Does this mean..."

"You might be with child." The healer smiled again. "You come to my tent in seven days is you have not gotten it." Sha're nodded, helping the old woman out the door.

Sha're woke up stiff and in a bad mood on the seventh day. Her cycle still hadn't come. Daniel wrapped and arms around her middle but she pulled away, not in the mood.

"What's the matter?" He sat up and she turned to face him, instantly she smiled. His long golden hair stuck up everywhere from sleep and his bright blue eyes were sightly glazed from sleep.

"Nothing." She sighed. "I'm just not feeling well." She laid a hand on his bare chest and pushed him down to the bed. "You sleep, I will see the healer."

"Alright." he yawned and laid back down on the bed. "Love ya." She smiled at him and kissed his forehead before dressing and walking to the healer's tent.

"Healer." Sha're called from outside the tent. "I must speak with you." The old woman opened the tent looking concerned.

"What is it my child?"

"The cycle still has not come." Sha're looked almost in tears. "It's been almost two cycles of the moon and still nothing." The healer's expression changed from concerned to overjoyed.

"It is positive now. You are with child." She clasped Sha're's hands in her own. "I am so happy for you!" The young woman's face split into a grin and she laughed. "Now my dear, go on and tell your husband." The healer smiled as Sha're hurried to her tent.

Sha're paused before stepping into the tent. What would Daniel think, the men of her planet only married women for children, rarely for love. But she didn't know Daniel's views. What if he didn't want children. What if he grew angry.

Suddenly, her head began to pound. She would tell Daniel when the time came. Sha're entered the tent silently and sat by the bed, watching her sleeping husband. She reached out a hand and ran it through his hair. It was so different. Light and soft. Slowly he opened his eyes. She loved his eyes from the moment she saw them, blue as the sky and intelligent. He smiled at her and took her hand.

"Hey."

"Hey." She said as well, the word feeling strange. "Danyel, you know I love you."

"Yes, and you know I feel the same. Is something the matter? You've been acting strange." Daniel kissed her hand and smiled.

"I have something to tell you." she hesitated slightly. "Danyel...I am with child." He looked shocked.

"Are you sure?" Daniel breathed. She nodded and squeezed his hand slightly. Then he grinned and kissed her passionately. When he pulled back Sha're could see the tears in his eyes.

"Are you happy?" She asked and Daniel laughed.

"I've never been happier."

"Danyel? Sha're?" Skaara walked up to the tent. He quickly jumped back as a thrilled Daniel walked out quickly.

"Skaara!" The young man hugged his younger brother-in-law tightly.

"Danyel? Are you well?" Skaara laughed and gripped his brother's arm tightly.

"Better than I've been in a long time." He was grinning brightly. "Sha're is with child."

Skaara laughed and hugged his brother again, joy flashing in both of their eyes. "I am happy for you my brother! I hope the child is healthy, I know it will be. Go tell father! He will be thrilled." Daniel nodded, still grinning and said goodbye to his brother-in-law before walking quickly to his father's tent.

"Kusaf?" Daniel leaned into the tent smiling. "May I come in?"

"Of course Goodson." Kusaf stood from where he had been eating his lunch. "What is it you needed?"

"I have good news!" Daniel was practically bouncing on his feet. "Sha're is pregnant! You will have a grandchild!"

"I have dreamed of this day for years. The child will be wise and strong, this is because you are!" Kusaf gripped his son-in-law's shoulder and smiled brightly. "How is Sha're?"

"She's great! Lately, she's been moody and a bit tired but she's happy." The younger man was grinning.

"Are you?"

"I can't even explain how happy I am." He laughed. "But it's only going to get better!"


	2. Children of the Gods: A Mother Taken

Title: Baby Blue Eyes: Season One

Author: Siochan

Rating: K+

Warnings: AU

Pairing: Daniel/Sha're

Spoilers: The entire first season

Summery: AU. Daniel and Sha're have a baby before she is taken. What would Daniel's life be like with a son?

Disclaimer: Nothing that you reconize is mine. I'm not getting any money off of this, I'm just doing it for entertainment purposes.

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews! I got more reviews on the first chapter than I did on all the chapters on my last story. 112 hits so far (yay!) Thank you to my reviewers HottahSpots, Harm Marie, JennMel, and scottiedog. The reviews made my day and I hope you all like this chapter also.

**Children of the Gods: A Mother Taken**

Sha're leaned over the crib holding her four month old son. He laughed and stretched out his hands for her. Grinning, she picked up the cooing baby and kissed him on the head.

"Hello." Daniel leaned over and kissed her cheek, his hair messy from going through the old dusty temples. "And hello for you too Ryan." he rested a hand on the boy's soft dark hair.

The baby giggled and grabbed at Sha're's hair.

Sha're grinned at theamused expression on her husband's face.

Ryan cooedand tried to get to Daniel's lighter hair. Daniel laughed but fell silent when the chevrons began to light up and turn.

"Hide!" He took Sha're's hand and quickly led her behind the tents, their decided hiding place. Daniel watched as Sha're tried to quiet the baby. She jumped as the Stargate burst to life and Daniel leaned them back until their backs pressed the wall. Suddenly, people stepped out of the shimmering blue wormhole.

He watched as one man leaned over and patted someone on the back. The boys surrounding the Stargate suddenly leapt up and pointed their guns at the visitors. Daniel stiffened as he saw the man's face. O'Neill.

"Cha'hari! Cha'hari!" He jumped out, holding his hands up. "Lower your guns!" Sha're smiled in relief as she remembered the people. Ferretti, Kawalsky, O'Neill, and another woman were talking to her husband and brother.

Ryan whimpered, looking around for his father. Sha're bit her lip then stepped out and went to her husband's side.

"Danyel he wants you." She smiled shyly at the three shocked men.

Ryan shrieked and laughed happily as he was passed into his father's arms.

"Well, well, well Daniel." Ferretti grinned. "I for one am very impressed. And who is this charming young man?" Kawalsky gently touched the boy's hand and laughed as Ryan giggled and gripped his hand tightly.

"He's got a strong grip."

"This is Ryan. He's about four months old now." Daniel smiled as Ryan took a handful of his hair and tugged, gurgling happily.

"He's not shy." Jack said, resting a hand on Ryan's head, smiling down at the happy child.

"He likes attention." Daniel looked down at his son and grinned.

"Daniel, I needed to tell you something." Jack said, watching as Sha're kissed her husband on the cheek and took Ryan for his nap.

"What's going on?" He began to look concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"Six hostile aliens came through the Stargate on Earth. Four people are dead, one's missing." Jack said quickly. The younger man narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"One looked like Ra." Kawalsky added.

"That's not possible, Ra is dead. The boys guard the gate all day long. No one has come through." Daniel bit his lip.

"Well, I'm going to take a look around, just in case." Jack shifted his gun slightly.

"Um...you can't. There's a massive sandstorm out. But, we are about to have our evening meal. Do you want to join us." The group nodded and started walking towards the center of the temple. The small group sat on cushions, Sha're was already there. Ryan cooed as Daniel sat next to his wife. She smiled and tried to convince her son to eat a small piece of fruit. Skaara wove in between people until he got to Jack's side.

"This too." The younger boy handed him a canoe shaped cup.

"What's this?" Jack took the cup but still look cautious.

"Drink!" Skaara grinned. Jack sniffed the cup and raised his eyebrows.

"Moonshine."

"Moon...shine?" The Abydonian was clearly confused.

"Yeah, moonshine, as in booze. Daniel what are you teaching these kids? I fear for your son." Jack and Sam raised their eyebrows and looked at Daniel expectantly. Daniel grinned and held up another small piece ofmushy fruitfor Ryan who ate it slowly.

"Try it." Skaara smiled encouragingly.

"Alright, Skaara's Moonshine. I'll give it a shot." He took a drink, paused, then spat it out. Daniel and Sha're both laughed. Ryan watched his happy parents and burst into high pitched laughter and his parents turned their attention to him.

"Danyel." A young Abydonian walked up to them. "The storm has passed."

"Great!" Daniel smiled at his wife. I'll show you the map room then. Sha're, ben ra qui Jack to see the vili tao an." He stood and Sha're followed, holding Ryan to her shoulder.

"Bonni wai?" She asked softly, looking worried.

"I wont be long." He laid a hand on Ryan's head and stroked the soft hair. Daniel leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. Then, as well as she could with a baby on her shoulder, she brought him down to kiss him passionately. They could hear the room laugh and cheer but didn't care. Sha're then broke the kiss, grinning as he continued to lean in, looking dazed.

"Goodbye my Danyel." She kissed him again as his mind began to clear.

"Bye." He murmured and turned to lead the group to the map room. Sha're smiled at Ferritti who stayed behind with another soldier.

"You know, he looks just like both of you." He smiled at her, nodding toward the baby. "He's got your smile and Danny's eyes."

Sha're smiled. "Thank you." Ferritti smiled again and walked toward where the other soldier sat. After talking to Skaara for a few minutes Sha're went to put Ryan in his crib.

As she leaned over the Stargate began to move and she jerked the crib into the tent in alarm. She gave a glance at her scared looking son before seeing two boys fall outside her tent. Sha're darted out, fearing for the boys and screamed when a guard grabbed her around the waist.

She screamed and cried out as Skaara had been grabbed as well. Beside her she could see Ryan's crib had been knocked over and he cried on the ground. She screamed again as Skaara went limp in the Jaffa's arms.

"DANYEL! DANYEL! SKAARA! SKAARA!" She shouted over and over again, struggling in the man's arms.

"You may be the one." A tall man with glowing eyes grabbed her chin and raised his hand to her forehead. Everything went dark as she heard her screaming son.

"Danyel!" A young boy ran into the map room. "Someone came through the gate. They were shooting and killing anyone in sight! You must come!" Daniel's face paled and he followed the boy out of the room at a dead run.

"SHA'RE! SHA'RE!" He shouted in panic as he ran into the temple. He ran over to a boy, laying dying on the ground. Jack watched as the younger man paled even more and began to look around. He ran to the tent and leaned down to pick up his sobbing son, rubbing the baby's back and looking at his home in dispar.

"Ferretti needs medical attention." Sam shouted.

"Go help him! I can send you back." He continued to rub Ryan's back.

"No, you're coming with us Daniel, I've got orders." Jack stepped forward.

"And I don't care about your orders Colonel." Daniel hissed. "My wife and Skaara are out there. And Ryan needs me here."

"The only way you can get them back is if you come with us. Ryan will be well taken care of if you come with us." Daniel blinked back tears and he wished his goodbyes. A few moments later the group stepped through the Stargate. Ryan began to cry the moment they went through. Daniel gently rocked the baby, feeling completely exhausted. He could hear Jack greeting the new general and telling him what had happened.

"General." He said suddenly, spinning around. "Hi, Daniel Jackson...I'd like to be on the team that goes after them."

"You're not in any position to make demands Jackson. Now, you and your son go to the infirmary and get checked up." General Hammond turned and walked back down the ramp. Rage flared in Daniel but he bit his lip to keep from snapping back at the other man. With a sigh, he started toward the infirmary.

Daniel walked slowly through the halls, his throat felt tight and he felt hot all over. Sha're was gone. He only prayed he could save her from the demon inside of her. Nurse Avery smiled at him as he walked into the infirmary.

"He was a perfect angel. Just woke up a little while ago and started getting fussy." She nodded toward a crib where Ryan whimpered.

"Thanks." He muttered and picked up the baby, relieved the nurse left him alone in the large room. "Well," He smiled down at Ryan. "I saw your mother today. She's not really herself. But Ryan, I swear I'll get her back. I promise you that I will get your mother back." His voice cracked slightly and he closed his eyes tightly.


	3. The Enemy Within: A Talk

Author: Siochan

Rating: K+

Warnings: AU

Pairing: Daniel/Sha're

Spoilers: The entire first season

Summery: AU. Daniel and Sha're have a baby before she is taken. What would Daniel's life be like with a son?

Disclaimer: Nothing that you reconize is mine. I'm not getting any money off of this, I'm just doing it for entertainment purposes.

Author's Note: Ack! Sorry about the last chapter! A HUGE thank you to dapper for all the help. Those links were very helpful. Also, I fixed the last chapter, hence the no talking and eating of solid foods. Sorry if that confused anyone. Again, I am thrilled on the many reviews and couldn't help but smiling when I saw I was put on the "Only the Best" C2. Thanks to all who reviewed and I hope this chapter is as good as you all thought the other two were!

**The Enemy Within: A Talk**

Daniel rubbed his eyes slowly, he was exhausted after all the stress of Sha're, Apophis, and now Kawalsky had built up over the few days.

Jack hadn't spoken much and Daniel was just glad he hadn't left Ryan alone. The boy began to cry and Daniel slowly looked up from his translation.

"Ryan, come now. I'm trying to work." His voice cracked and he laid his head in his hands. The baby began to cry louder then stopped, causing Daniel to look up quickly.

"You look like crap." Jack smiled wearily down on him. The older man gently held Ryan and bounced him up and down. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked almost as exhausted as Daniel felt.

"I'm okay." Daniel nodded, stifling a yawn. Jack raised his eyebrow.

"Liar." The Colonel said with a small smile. "You're exhausted. When was the last time you slept?" He smiled triumphantly when Daniel hesitated.

"Daniel," He gently took the pen from the younger man's hand. "Working yourself to death isn't going to get Sha're back. You need to get out of here, go back out into the world. You do remember what sunlight looks like, right?"

The archeologist sighed softly and looked down at his hands.

"I don't have anywhere to go." He whispered. "I don't want to leave Ryan alone."

"Stay at my place. I have a couch with your name on it." Daniel smiled a little at that. "And we can set up a little crib for the kid."

"Thanks Jack."

Daniel shot awake, the blanket sliding off his chest as he gasped for breath. Tears were running down his face and his soft shout had startled Ryan who began to whimper softly.

"Daniel?" He jumped and whipped his head around, looking scared. Jack leaned into the living room from the kitchen. "You okay? What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Just a nightmare." He pushed his sweaty hair away from his face and sat up slowly. He pulled his shirt on quickly, not bothering to button it up. He picked Ryan up and wasn't at all surprised when Jack joined him on the couch, handing him a glass of water.

"Tell me about it." He looked at the younger man as he sipped the water. "It won't go away but this might help."

Daniel was startled by the tears forming in his eyes. He quickly looked down to avoid Jack. Ryan was asleep again and Daniel gently placed him in the cradle.

"I feel...really stupid." He laughed humorlessly. "I could have made Sha're and Skaara come with us to the room. I could have showed you later or earlier. I should've been there. I should've helped them."

"Daniel, you're really not the only one who feels that way. I thought I should have sent more guards, more weapons, something. I should have been smart enough to leave more guards with Charlie." His voice faded at this. "But you can't dwell on the could ofs, should ofs, or would ofs."

"I feel way too useless where I am now." Daniel muttered, looking down at his hands.

"Hey, you are anything but useless. You are trying to find your wife, your brother, and the mother of your child. Believe me kid, we'll get them back. I promise you, we will find them."


	4. Emancipation: A Gift

Title: Baby Blue Eyes: Season One

Author: Siochan

Rating: K+

Warnings: AU

Pairing: Daniel/Sha're

Spoilers: The entire first season

Summery: AU. Daniel and Sha're have a baby before she is taken. What would Daniel's life be like with a son?

Disclaimer: Nothing that you reconize is mine. I'm not getting any money off of this, I'm just doing it for entertainment purposes.

Author's Note: Thanks for all the great reviews! Also I would like to put that I don't have children, as I am only 16 and don't plan on having children for a very long time. So, anyone who would like to correct anything or offerany links to helpwith Ryan's development, please e-mail me or put it in a link. Thanks!

**Emancipation: A Gift**

"Hey Daniel." The young man looked up to see Jack leaning in the doorway.

"Hey." He turned back to the pictures he had previously been examining and jumped when a small rectangle of plastic and a piece of paper. "What's this?"

"Military credit card, and a list of everything you need for Ryan which was kindly provided by the nurses." He grinned. "I'm going to go set up your new apartment while you go shopping with Carter."

"Set up my apartment?"

"Yeah, remember the apartment we picked out last week. You got it. We even picked out furniture. Besides, you're eating all my food and hog the T.V." Jack grinned brightly. "I'll also watch over Ryan."

"Jack, I..." He was interrupted but a hand.

"No arguments. Think of it as a late birthday and Christmas present." He ruffled Daniel's long hair. "Now, go meet Carter."

Sam and Daniel pushed the heavy carts to the check out counter at Babies-R-Us. They had gotten everything they needed except furniture, which Daniel had bought earlier.

"Stop!" Sam shouted and forced Daniel to freeze, almost getting run over by his cart. "Look!" She pointed at a huge stack of stuffed animals.

"But we already have toys for him." He sighed and raised his eyebrows.

"But it's a camel." Sam picked up a small stuffed camel and waved it in front of him grinning. "It's so you! Very Egyptian, I like it." And with that she tossed it into the cart.

Daniel smiled and continued toward the checkout counter.

"The total comes to four-hundred and eleven dollars and ninety three cents." The tiny cashier smiled brightly at them. Daniel handed her the Air Force credit card and she scanned it.

The pair staggered back to the two cars and loaded them.

Jack sipped his beer and flipped through the channels on Daniel's new T.V. A bright grin flashed on his face as Daniel came into the house, stopping and blinking when he saw the room.

Jack had set up huge bookshelves to put all his books and artifacts on. Along the wall there were long swords from his early trips to England. The Colonel was rather proud of his job and couldn't help but smirk at the look on Daniel's face.

"Let me give you the grand tour Dr. Jackson." He clapped his hand on Daniel's shoulder and let him into the kitchen. It was a small room but the plates and pans had been put away. The fridge was also packed with food for him and Ryan.

The bedroom was larger with a huge bed in the middle. The sheets were dark and went well with the paintings along the wall.

"And now, my favorite room. Where your son is currently sleeping in. Ryan's bedroom." He dramatically opened the door and Daniel's mouth dropped open when he stepped in.

"Like it?"

"Wow." Daniel whispered.

In the center of the well lit room was a large tan cradle, where Ryan slept soundly. On the wall behind the cradle he saw 'Ryan' written in hieroglyphics. On the wall next to it a huge wall relief of Anubis stretched and across from that a large scarab.

"I did some research. The bug things protect people from snakes." Jack grinned brilliantly.

Daniel had to admit the room looked awesome. Jack had painted shelves gold and had bought books on mythology. Palm trees stood in the corners and a large rocking chair sat next to the cradle.

"Well?" The older man raised his eyebrows.

"It's amazing! And you did this all yourself?" Daniel thumbed through a book.

"Yup. I borrowed some wood and found a pattern on the internet." He shrugged and smiled down at Ryan.

"This is great. You didn't have to do this Jack."

"Ah well, you and Ryan deserve it. You've had it tough." A bright smile flitted across Daniel's face.


	5. A Friend

A Friend

Title: Baby Blue Eyes: Season One

Author: Siochan

Rating: K+

Warnings: AU

Pairing: Daniel/Sha're

Spoilers: The entire first season

Summery: AU. Daniel and Sha're have a baby before she is taken. What would Daniel's life be like with a son?

Disclaimer: Nothing that you reconize is mine. I'm not getting any money off of this, I'm just doing it for entertainment purposes.

Author's Note: A note on the last chapter: some episodes...well...I really can't write anything with Ryan in it. Emancipation really didn't affect Daniel or Ryan other than a good story for bedtime. Therefore, when the episodes really don't affect them I'll write some random little thing that's way more interesting than Daniel telling Ryan what happened. This chapter doesn't have an episode but I had to put it in.

Thanks dapper again for that, I didn't even think about how the SGC would allow that but now I see that you're right they would never allow that and Daniel wouldn'teither.

Revised note: Sorry about the last chapter I have to admit it was pretty rushed. Hopefully this is better. Keep in mind these stories are unbetaed but if anyone knows someonewho can help just send me an e-mail.

Thanks Shannon K for the tip on the military daycare. It's true he wouldn't leave his only son with some random woman he hardly knows. I never knew the bases had daycare but it's a major help! Thanks again!

Sorry about this being so late. I've been out of town on a band contest and haven't had time to write much with testing coming up.

Daniel was stirring up the apple baby food as Ryan gurgled in his highchair. He jumped when the doorbell rang and walked quickly to the door, leaving the baby food on the counter.

He opened the door and smiled at the woman standing there. Her gray hair was pulled up into a bun and her brown eyes sparkled under thick lenses. She was wearing a floral print dress and held a large plate of cookies.

"Hello dear! My name is Patricia Lane, I live next door." She smiled warmly. "I made you cookies for you. Chocolate-chip walnut."

"Thank you ma'am! They're my favorite. Would you please come in? I'm Daniel Jackson."

"Yes thank you." The elderly woman stepped through. Daniel winced as Ryan began to cry loudly.

"I'm sorry, that's my son Ryan."

"It's alright dear. I love children, mine are all grown up now." Mrs. Lane smiled at the crying baby. Daniel grabbed the baby food and began to feed the hungry little boy, relieved that he had stopped shrieking.

"Is your wife here." Mrs. Lane asked, setting the cookies on the counter.

"No." Daniel bit his lip. "She doesn't live with us."

"Oh." The elderly woman nodded looking slightly embarrassed.

"So, you live in apartment three-eleven?" Daniel quickly changed the subject.

"Yes I do. For the past thirteen years. I'm a retired kindergarten teacher at Adams Elementary School and I loved it. What do you do Mr. Jackson?" Mrs. Lane smiled warmly.

"It's Dr. Jackson, I'm a doctor of archeology. I work as a civilian consultant for the Air Force. Do you want a coffee?" He gestured to the kitchen.

"Yes thank you, milk and sugar if you have it." He nodded and went into the kitchen.

"So, Dr. Jackson. Tell me about yourself. Where'd you go to school?" Mrs. Lane sat on his couch with a smile.

"I went to UCLA and University of Chicago. I have two doctorates in archeology and linguistics." He came back around with the coffee. "Sorry, one moment, I've got to put Ryan in his play pen."

"No problem." She sipped at her coffee. "Where did you grow up?"

"I was born in Egypt and moved to New York when I was ten." He shrugged. "My parents were archeologists also."

"Following in their footsteps?" Mrs. Lane smiled. "I bet they were proud of you. Two Ph.Ds. Wow."

"I'm sure they would have. They passed away when I was ten." He sat down in the chair across from her.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry." She frowned into her cup. "It's always hard to loose someone, I lost my Carl to cancer six years ago. Next question, how old are you? If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all. I'm thirty two." He smiled and took a drink of coffee.

"Thirty two? You've only been working for six years?"

"No, I went to collage at sixteen."

"Sixteen!" Mrs. Lane's eyebrows shot up. "My my! Good, we finally have someone intelligent on this floor. Just to let you know, I'm the gossipy old woman on this floor, you can bet everyone is very curious about the single father who moved in."

"I'll be sure to expect more visits." Daniel grinned.

"You'll be visited, be sure of it. Just watch out for Vicky down the hall. She's the skinny blonde in the training bra running around. She recently got divorced and has gone on the man hunt again." Mrs. Lane winked.

"Thanks, that would be very useful." He laughed.

Suddenly, Ryan shrieked and began to laugh loudly. He waved the stuffed camel in the air.

"Such a darling little boy!" She smiled brightly. "Do you bring him with you to work?"

"Not to my office or anything I work at the military base but there is a daycare there." He picked up the two cups and placed them in the kitchen.

"If you ever want a night out or anything just give me a knock." Mrs. Lane stood up wincing at the creaks in her joints. "Now this old woman better get to her shopping. Good to meet you Dr. Jackson and I'm sure I'll be over with treats soon."

"Thank you Mrs. Lane." Daniel led her to the door with a smile.

"Alright." Daniel mumbled as he walked into the daycare. He blinked as he walked into the room. Unlike the rest of the base it was brightly colored and well lit.

"Hello Dr. Jackson!" A young blonde woman trotted over to him. "This must be Ryan. I'm Airman Carwin, but you can call me Abby if you'd like."

"Nice to meet you Abby." Daniel smiled warmly.

"So, over there in the corner is where the babies and toddlers go, that's where Ryan will be. There's music, rattles, little foam things and all kind of fun stuff for him. The older kids have coloring, movies, and games to play. Then, the school aged kids have sports and school help if they need it. I'm sure Ryan will feel at home right away."

"Fun." Daniel nodded. "What about naps?"

"All the kids take a nap. If not then they go outside to play on the playground." Abby smiled and tickled Ryan's stomach lightly making him giggle.

"Seems like you've got everything." Daniel nodded toward the cribs set up.

"We do this a lot." Abby smiled. "Dr. Jackson we can keep him when you're off world, someone's always here."

"Thank you." Daniel relaxed and gave her a real smile. "I'll come by after work to pick him up."


	6. The Broca Divide: No More Apologizing

Author's Note: Please re-read the last chapter. I changed it a lot and the rest of the story will make so much more sense if you read it.

Sorry about not updating sooner I was in a band contest in Coloradoand wasn't able to write. I always thought Jack would feel slightly guilty about what he did to Daniel in this episode and this is what I pictured. Enjoy! Also, thanks for all the reviews. Thirty! That's ten times more than my last story and I had twice as many chapters!

**The Broca Divide: No More Apologizing**

"Here, let me help." Jack swung the stroller around quickly getting a happy shriek from Ryan. The Colonel swung open the door for the wounded archeologist who smiled slightly in response.

"Thanks Jack." He maneuvered himself clumsily into the room on crutches. He had badly twisted his knee and would be off it for awhile. Jack helped him to the couch and put Ryan into his playpen.

"No problem kiddo. You want coffee? Cake?" He took a step toward the kitchen with a smile.

"Sure. What are you doing?" The younger man laughed. "You pick up Ryan, pick up food, drive me home, and offer me more food. What's going on?"

"Well," Jack smiled sheepishly. "I feel really bad for trying to punch your lights out. Then you go off to find a cure for us and get infected yourself. This is more like a very pathetic 'I'm sorry.' It's less expensive than hiring a plane to write it in the sky."

"God Jack!" Daniel rolled his eyes. "You really are a sad pathetic person! I knew you were under the influence of the virus and going out there was a risk I was willing to take. And if I'm going to stay a member of SG-1 I'm going to take those risks. So unless you want to become broke any time soon stop saying sorry." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Thanks, I guess." Jack rubbed his neck.

"Good. From now on neither one of us will apologize for anything that's not our fault. Deal?"

"Deal." Jack nodded grinning. "So, you still want that cake?"

"Of course." Daniel shifted on the couch so his injured leg was more comfortable and grabbed the remote.

"Ugh! The History Channel?" Jack groaned as he walked back into the room. "There's a good hockey game on now!"

"Don't care." Daniel muttered, grabbing the cake.

"Fine." Jack huffed and sat down in a chair, stuffing a piece of cake in his mouth.


	7. Cold Lazarus: Airplane

Chapter Summery: Jack remembers his son after Cold Lazarus and helps Daniel with a problem.

Author's Note: This chapter was really hard to write without it sounding cheesy so I apologize if it does. What I love about Stargate is the bond between Jack and Daniel. They're like arguing brothers most of the time but I love their banter and believe me there will be a ton of it.

Someone asked me why I don't just do the chapters where Daniel is affected personally. There's a few reasons why I don't. One, this is something I have never seen someone do before, writing something for every episode. I'm the kind of person who hates doing exactly what everyone else does. Two, if I did every episode where he's affected you will get completely angsty chapters with one or two happy ones and this give me an opportunity to give Daniel and Ryan some time when they're not reminiscing on the last mission instead of having father-son time. So, sorry if you don't like it but I'm writing every episode.

**Cold Lazarus: Airplane**

Jack walked slowly down the halls toward the commissary. He was starving. The stress from seeing Sara and energy that pretended to be his dead son had made him very hungry and overall in a bad mood.

He pushed open the door and saw Daniel and Ryan alone in the room.

The younger man had picked up Ryan from daycare so he could have lunch with his son. At the moment, Daniel was holding a spoonful of carrot baby food in front of the baby. Ryan, instead of eating it, laughed and hit the spoon, splattering his glasses with orange goo.

Jack snickered and remembered a time when Charlie would refuse to eat anything. Then, a sharp stab of pain went through his chest at thought of his deceased son.

"You're doing it wrong Daniel." The archeologist jumped and spun around, blue eyes wide under carrot smeared lenses.

"How could one possibly do this wrong." He snapped taking his glasses off and wiping them with a napkin.

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel." Jack shook his head with a grin. "As you know I am in the Air Force." He ignored Daniel's 'no really?' look. "And in the Air Force you learn important things. Kids like to play and you've got to play along with them."

The Colonel picked up the spoon and got a dab of carrots on it. Then he held it back and made a soft buzzing noise that slowly grew louder.

"Here comes the airplane!" He swooped the spoon down into Ryan's open mouth then stood back to grin at the stunned archeologist.

"That's one of the most ridiculous things I have ever seen."

"That's because you aren't in the Air Force. You'll get used to it." He lightly ruffled the boy's hair and stepped back. "Well, I'm off. Have fun."

He grinned and walked out. He had missed watching his son grow up. He hadn't gotten to see his son play baseball in school, make honor roll, or graduate. He didn't get the chance to go to his son's wedding and see his grandchildren.

But, Daniel would, and Daniel deserved it.

In a way, all of SG-1 was Ryan's family. They all loved him and everyone wanted him to be raised as well as he could.

Unfortunately, with family like SG-1 the chances of being raised normal were very slim.


	8. The Nox: A Promise

**Chapter Summery: After the Nox Daniel asks Sam something important.**

**Authors Note: I am so sorry about the long long long wait. I've been so busy with band and school that I have no time to work on it. As an apology I'm posting two chapters. Something VB mentioned is Teal'c. He's there, I wasn't aware that I hadn't mentioned him. Sorry about that. He's in the next chapter. **

**I got many complaints on the last chapter. Jack is not insane and neither was his CO. What he said about the airplane was a joke. Sorry if that confused anyone. I don't mean that they have baby feeding classes in the academy. **

**The Nox: A Promise**

Daniel ran a hand along his side, still surprised to feel that he was uninjured. This was the second time he had been killed and it probably wasn't going to be the last. Only next time, he might not be brought back.

"Feeling better?" He jumped at Sam's voice and spun around.

"Yeah, you?"

"Can't complain. I brought you coffee." She held up the styrofoam cups and walked over to the translations he had been working on.

"I've already got some." He motioned to his half full cup.

"Yeah, but it's stone cold now. Believe me, this is my own stash not commissary tar." She handed him the cup. "Is Ryan still at daycare?"

"Nope, Jack stole him. He said since Janet wants us to stay on base he would take him to his V.I.P. room so I could work and get some sleep." He took a long gulp of coffee. "This is good."

"Told you." Sam smirked slightly. "Did the Colonel really say that?"

"Well," Daniel smiled sheepishly. "He said go to sleep, but I have so much to do. And besides, I don't think I can sleep right now."

"Well you should you look like the dead."

His smile widened and he turned to her.

"Hey, there's something I wanted to ask you. After this past mission I really saw...how easy it is to die out there. I mean, just in case I die for good, become a host, anything. I want you to be one of the people who takes care of Ryan."

"Daniel, I'm honored, really. But my job is just as dangerous there's a high chance of both of us not coming back."

"That's why I'm also making Dr. Fraiser one too." Daniel smiled. "Please Sam. I'd like to know that no matter what happens Ryan will be with people who love him. When my parents passed away I was thrown into foster care. I don't want Ryan to be raised the way I was. And I know all of you will love him."

Sam looked down at her feet then looked back up smiling, tears flashing in her eyes.

"Daniel, I would gladly take care of Ryan if anything happens. Believe me he'll be adored by all of us." Daniel grinned back and stood up.

"You know, I think I'm going to take that nap. Thanks Sam."


	9. Brief Candle: Homecoming

**Chapter Summery: After returning home from Argos Jack decides his team is in need for a movie night.**

**Author's Note: Here's the extra chapter! Again, sorry about the wait**

**Brief Candle: Homecoming**

Jack walked grinning down the ramp, he felt incredibly young. The Colonel's joints weren't creaking as badly as they had been a few hours ago. Of course, a few hours ago he was a hundred year old.

"Glad to see you back Colonel." Hammond said over the speaker with a smile.

"Glad to be back Sir." He said back and turned to see Sam walking down behind him. She carried a heavy metal box but had a very satisfied look on her face.

"Let's eat." He grabbed the box from Sam and handed it to an airman who took it, looking surprised. "Where's Daniel?" Jack noticed his missing friend.

"Daniel said he was going to pick up Ryan, he should be back though." Sam handed her weapon and pack to another airman.

"It's time for team bonding time." Jack clapped his hands together and grinned. "My place. Get Teal'c and Daniel."

"We're watching a movie and eating pizza." Daniel explained to Teal'c as they piled the boxes of pizza into the back seat next to Ryan's car seat. The baby clapped his hands and laughed when Daniel lightly tickled him.

"And this is pizza?" The Jaffa looked at the boxes in disgust. "I have had it before. It is unappetizing."

"Yeah, well that was commissary food. That was more like, cardboard with toppings." Teal'c raised an eyebrow but got into the passenger seat anyway. He adjusted the beanie that covered his tattoo and fastened his seatbelt.

"I see."

"Sweet! Four pizzas with everything." Jack snatched the boxes and dropped them on the table. "You see T. Pizza is one of the best foods on the face of the Earth. I was raised on this stuff. It was one of the perks of growing up in Chicago." He took a bite and closed his eyes in bliss.

"Hey!" Sam grinned, she walked out of the kitchen carrying several bottles of beer and soda. "I set up Ryan's playpen in the corner there." She motioned with her hand toward the pen.

"Thanks." Daniel gently placed Ryan in the crib and handed him the stuffed camel. Ryan grabbed the stuffed animal and cooed softly.

"So, what are we watching Sir?" Sam asked. She plopped down on the sofa a grabbed a slice of pizza.

"The Wizard of Oz." Jack grinned triumphantly and waved the tape around.

"Hm...I've never seen it." Daniel sat next to Sam and they both stared at the Colonel as he almost choked on his pizza.

"Never seen the Wizard of Oz! Danny you have not lived!" Jack looked shocked then leapt up and pushed the tape in.

Throughout the movie the four hardly talked except for Jack's occasional jokes or Teal'c's questions. Daniel found himself enjoying the movie, much to his surprise.

"Was that not the best movie ever?" Jack grinned and stood up, waving at the credits dramatically.

"I do not understand O'Neill. Why were they afraid of a man in a costume?" Teal'c narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Teal'c. He's a lion. That movie was made when there weren't very good special effects." Jack sighed.

"I liked it Jack." Daniel came to the older man's defense.

"Well, thank you Daniel." Jack toasted him with his beer glass, grinning.

"You're quite welcome." Daniel smiled back and took a swig of his drink. He glanced to the playpen to see Ryan fast asleep, his thumb in his mouth and his arm looped around the stuffed camel.

"Someone's tired." Sam smiled. "Teal'c I can drop you off at the base, I've got to get something anyway."

"Thank you Captain Carter." Teal'c nodded and followed her out the door.

"So," The archeologist paused. "What did it feel like being a hundred?" Jack laughed.

"Imagine you slept in a tiny box. Now imagine how your joints and bones must feel when you wake up. That's how it feels all the time."

"Ouch." Daniel winced.

"It's not pleasant. My advice Daniel, stay young as long as possible because being old sucks." Jack drained his glass of beer.


	10. Thor's Hammer: Life

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait...school's been really busy. Also, thank you to my beta reader Karen, you're a huge help!

**_Thor's Hammer: Life_**

"I'm heading home."

Jack looked up to see Daniel in civilian clothes, the younger man was visibly, if not mentally exhausted. Dark circles were clear under his eyes, his usually bright blue eyes were dulled with the stress of what he'd been through.

"But Daniel, it's only six," the Colonel teased, trying to keep the mood light and up beat, but quickly saw it wasn't going to be that way, the look on Daniel's face was wrought with the emotions he was feeling. "Are you okay?" He asked seriously.

"Yeah, I'm just going to take Ryan home, the little guy hasn't slept in his own crib for a while," he said, the baby had snuggled into the crock of his shoulder, gnawing on one of his knuckles as his father held him against his body one handed, Daniel on the other hand fiddled nervously at the zipper of his jacket nervously with his free hand, his eyes fixed on his shoes.

Jack turned with his chair to face Daniel, seeing the archaeologist needed to unload. "Do you want to talk about… the mission?"

"It's just weird," he muttered, glancing down at his son, Ryan gave a yawn, his little hand still half in his mouth. "His mother is out there," he looked back to Jack. "I don't want him to grow up with out her. I want her back so much," his voice faded, as he choked back his emotions. "I destroyed the only chance we may have had to save her, to get her back. I have to live with that, Jack."

"Danny, you saved Teal'c's life. You overcame your own wants and needs to save his life." Jack told him with conviction. "There are other ways to get Sha're back, I just know it. We're going to find them and we're going to save her. Then you two are going to sit back and watch Ryan and any other little Jackson's that come along grow up. You're a great father, Daniel and Ryan's a great kid. You both deserve to be happy with Sha're."

"Never knew you were so poetic." Daniel said chuckling softly.

"Um, what can I say? I spend my nights sitting in front of the fire, writing poetry or watching Titanic over and over again," he remarked with not even a hit of sarcasm that one would expect from Jack O'Neill. But after seeing the gullible look on the archaeologist's face, he let him off the hook. "I'm joking, Daniel."

"I knew that," the younger man said with an embarrassed smile, feeling a little uncomfortable. He felt Ryan grab at his shirt and glanced at his son, who needed him to be strong, who gave him strength to continue on every morning and not fall apart. He looked back up and saw Jack was waiting patiently. "I seemed to be always doing this."

"What?" His friend asked him, feeling a little guilty; he'd ordered Daniel to fire the staff weapon.

"Fall apart and spill my guts to you," he said with a halfhearted laugh. "Sometimes I just expect you to tell me to suck it up and get over it, go on with my life."

"S'okay," Jack said shrugging it off, but added. "We do seem to have a lot of '_soap opera_' talks though," he grinned and stood, tonight Dr. Jackson needed his friend and they did need to talk. "I'm gonna head home too. How about I pick up some Chinese and head over to your place?"

"So, a beer-poker night?" Daniel raised his eyebrows slightly. Knowing what Jack had planed. It was obvious the Colonel was feeling a little guilty about what had happened. They both had some healing to do after this one.

"Of course my dear Dr. Jackson." Jack said as he walked over to Daniel, clapping a hand on the younger man's shoulder, leading him out the door, being careful of the baby in his arms.

"Thanks Jack." The archaeologist said softy.

"For what?" He asked as they headed for the nearest elevator.

"For not telling me to suck it up and get over it."

"Now that, Daniel, would be very soap operaish." Jack said grinning. He ruffled Daniel's hair, which was still too long. Hearing Daniel chuckle softly, he knew they were going to be all right.


	11. Bloodlines: Lightning

Summery: Daniel comforts Ryan during a bad storm.

Authors Note: Sorry about how long it took to put this chapter up. Now that I'm out of school I should write more. Thanks again Karen, you are so much help!

Bloodlines: Lightning

Daniel turned the page of his book and settled back into his couch. He took a moment to look up from the page and glanced out the window. Huge dark clouds swirled in the sky, rain poured down from the heaven. The soothing tapping of the raindrops make him feel drowsy and he found he couldn't concentrate on the word; the urge to doze off was overwhelming.

Suddenly, a brilliant flash illuminated the whole room and thunder seemed to shake the floors. Ryan's piecing shrilled cry ripped through the quiet apartment after it, staggering Daniel just as much as the thunder and lighting.

The archaeologist threw his book on the side table as he jumped to his feet , and dashed into the baby's room to his sobbing son.

"It's okay." Daniel gently lifted the frightened baby and held him close. He rubbed Ryan's back and shushed him softly, whispering to him, keeping clam as his own heart raced, having been started not only by the thunder, but his son's cry.

Another clap of thunder made Ryan whimper and grip Daniel's long hair in fear.

"It's okay, I'm here. There's nothing to be scared of." He held Ryan tighter and the baby began to calm down. Daniel wondered back into the living room, gently rubbing his son's back. Standing near the couch he rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, he felt suddenly overwhelmed by exhaustion. Their last mission had been a personal one for Teal'c; they'd tried to save his son, a son none of them had known about. Daniel had sympathized with the Jaffa, but he'd also fought his own demons on that mission and because of it he hadn't had a good nights sleep in days.

Suddenly, the couch looked more comfortable then it should have, giving in he lay down with his son resting on his chest. They could lie there together, just until Ryan calmed down and then Daniel would put him back in his crib. No problem.

Jack wondered down the hallway to Daniel's apartment. He carried the archaeologist's digital camera so he could show him the newest rock that had been brought in and the archaeology department was going gar gar over and demanded Daniel be shown. Since Jack wasn't going to drag Daniel and Ryan back to the mountain during a storm, he'd volunteered to bring the camera to him.

The Colonel knocked on Daniel's door and waited. After a few moments h e grew bored and knocked again. Finally, Jack sighed and grabbed his spare key. The door opened and he crossed the threshold and stopped sharply. Daniel was fast asleep on the couch, his glasses had slipped almost all the way down his nose and his hair was sticking up. Ryan was also asleep, secure in his father's arms.

Jack grinned and turned on the camera. Daniel could wait and see the rocks later; this was his future Christmas card.


	12. Fire and Water: Flames

Author's Note: I'm soooooooo sorry about how long it took to get this chapter up. School and band just started and I have maybe three hours of homework a night if I'm lucky and band for an hour at the least. Sometimes four. I'm really sorry, but I hope you like this chapter!

Fire and Water: Flames

It was almost ironic, Jack thought coldly. In movies or books everything was bleak and rain drenched the world. In those the ground was blanketed in a cold fog. The main character would stand there trying to be strong but crying silently.

But here, the sun shone brightly in a cloudless sky and the room he was about to walk into was every color known to man. The main character in this story wasn't crying though, he didn't know if he could.

Daniel was dead. And that was no story.

Taking a deep breath he walked into the daycare and waved Abby over. She said something to the toddlers at the table they were coloring at and walked over to him.

"Hello Sir. Are you picking up Ryan for Dr. Jackson today?" The blonde smiled warmly.

"Airman, something happened today," He started softly. "There was an accident off world, a fire. We were moving toward the water but Daniel didn't get there fast enough. He was killed." Jack found he couldn't meet her eyes but saw her cover her mouth with her hand.

"Oh my God." She whispered, her blue eyes widening. "Does that make you..."

"Ryan's legal guardian? Yeah, it does." Jack shifted uncomfortably as he felt his chest tighten.

"He's in the back room, in his crib." Abby had her hand over her mouth and tears were gathering in her eyes.

"Thank you." Jack walked pass the toddlers coloring and into the room with the cradles. He placed his hands on the sides. Ryan slept soundly. Jack watched the gently rise and fall of the baby's chest and felt his eyes begin to burn.

Biting his lip, he brushed his hand across both damp eyes and gently picked up the baby who squirmed at being woken. "Hey kiddo, you're gonna stay with me for a while."

Sam cradled Ryan in her arms. The grave silence had calmed the baby and he sucked on his pacifier. She watched the officers folding the American flag and her eyes glazed over slightly with tears.

The Captain saw Jack slowly stand and look across the crowd until he met her eyes. He nodded and walked to the podium, placing his speech on the surface.

"Daniel Jackson..." He started after taking a deep breath, his voice thick with emotion. Sam also noticed he kept his eyes on the speech he had written. "Made this place...happen. As a member of SG-1...he was our voice, our...our conscious. He was a very courageous man. He was a good...man. He wasn't just a member of a team, he was a friend, a loving husband and father."

Sam gently gave Ryan to Janet and went to the ramp to help with the ceremony. She felt numb as she carried the wreath to the Stargate with Jack; they saluted as it slowly went through.

Jack smiled at Ryan as he bounced in the bouncy chair. The baby shrieked with laughter and waved his arms around.

"Sir?" He turned to see Sam and Teal'c standing behind him. Jack couldn't help but smile at Teal'c's hat. The Jaffa seemed to have a collection of them lately. "Hey Carter, Teal'c. Do you want something to drink?" He asked and sipped his beer.

"Yeah, beer." Sam agreed; she felt uncomfortable, as if her subconscious was trying to tell her something important.

"Well, there's food upstairs," the Colonel was saying. "Could you grab a few bread sticks for Ryan? He loves those."

"Sure." She nodded and glanced nervously at her shoes while she waited for him to pour her a drink.

Jack grabbed a glass from the bar and began to pour. A rushing noise filled his ears and the room around him disappeared into flames as Daniel's screams echoed around him. Then as quickly as it started, it stopped and he felt the beer spilling onto his hand, thumping both glass and bottle on the table he bolted out of the house.

Daniel took a few steps closer to Nem. His wet clothes were now cold and uncomfortable, sticking to him. The low temperature in the room wasn't helping either.

"Please," He started softly. "Let me go home. I want to go back to my friends. I have a son, he needs me."

"You will not leave until you tell me what fate Omoroca!" It hissed then turned and walked out of the room, leaving behind a despairing archeologist.

Jack shifted through a huge pile of National Geographics. He turned when he heard Sam chuckling softly.

She held one of Daniel's dirty, ragged, journals. "This is from Abydos. '_Colonel O'Neill thinks I'm a geek. I don't know how to get us back, I'll never get paid_.' And here's one from when he lived there. '_Ryan just smiled for the first time. He's growing up very fast_.' and here's another. '_Sha're is gone. If anyone can find her Jack can_.'."

"Come on, that's his diary. I mean what's he going to think when..." Jack froze in mid sentence feeling instantly horrified.

Sam quickly put the journal back in the bookshelf and turned toward Teal'c who was gently holding the baby. He looked ill at ease, she noticed with a slight smile, being that huge and holding a little baby with such care. "Teal'c, do you want me to hold him?" She offered, taking a step toward him. Teal'c willingly handed Ryan over. She bounced him up and down as she walked around the room. Ryan shrieked happily and laughed, holding his hands out towards the fist tank.

"Do you want to see the fish Ryan?" Sam smiled and walked over to the brightly colored fish. She stared into the tank and watched the bubbles rise. Flames leapt up before her eyes and screams echoed in her ears.

Suddenly the world came back into focus and she jumped back, losing her grip on Ryan at the same time. Sam caught him before he fell and cradled the crying, frightened baby against her chest, her own heartbeat roaring in her ears.

Jack grinned brightly as the team, including a soaking wet but otherwise fine Daniel Jackson, walked back to the Gate. They'd found him, it had taken returning to the planet to do it, but they had. They had him back.

"I'm exhausted." Daniel smiled. "I can't wait to go home and sleep."

"Ah...home...about that."

"Oh, you didn't!" Daniel turned quickly to Jack, his blue eyes wide with realization.

"The day after the memorial service." Sam grinned sheepishly.

"Memorial service?"

"The Colonel said some really nice things," she noted.

"He...he did?" Daniel was smiling now, silently amused.

"You're…well, you're lucky we found you when we did," Jack declared, a smile easing onto his face. "The adoption papers were arriving tomorrow." He laughed at the stunned expression on his friend's face. Oh yeah, today was a good day.

The team walked down the ramp to applause. Medics ran up and placed blankets around the shivering former MIA archeologist.

"Is Ryan in daycare?" Daniel asked Janet with a smile as she checked him over.

"He can be brought to the infirmary as soon as we're positive nothing wrong with you." Janet insisted with a smile and led him to the infirmary.

An hour later Janet walked the infirmary's waiting area to find the archeologist's team waiting, one not so patiently. "He's fine, a little tired and hungry, but otherwise perfectly healthy," she reassured and turned to Jack. "You can get Ryan, Colonel."

"Sweet." Jack grinned and spun on his heel. It felt like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders as he walked to the daycare.

He flung the door open and walked up to Abby who was helping put away toys.

"He's okay," Jack blurted. "Daniel's alive," he added at her confused look.

Confusion melted instantly away as she grasped his meaning. "Thank God!" Abby exclaimed and laughed in built up relief, leading him over to the playpen.

Jack grinned down at Ryan and picked him up. "Let's go see daddy."

Daniel slipped the new pair of glasses on, smiling as the world came into focus again. The archeologist's hair was slicked back with water, but this time from a warm shower. A much better feeling, Daniel decided.

"Hey dad."

He turned to see Jack and Sam in the doorway, the Colonel held Ryan in his arms. The baby's eyes lit up when he saw his father and he stretched his arms out.

"Ryan!" Daniel gathered his son in his arms. "Hey buddy, I'm back." Ryan giggled and tugged on his father's damp hair.


	13. Hathor: Nightmares

Hathor: Nightmares  
Chapter Summery: Daniel tries to get over Hathor with the help of a friend.  
Author's Note: My first day in forever when I don't have homework! Sorry about the wait. I don't know when the next one will come up.

"_We do so enjoy the method of procuring the code in your species. It is much more pleasurable than most." She smirked and pulled his glasses off his face. He felt her long fingers run lightly through his hair. _

Daniel gasped and sat up abruptly. He took a few shaky breaths and ran a hand though his sweaty hair.

His mouth felt extremely dry; slowly he got out of bed, praying his legs would hold him up. He pulled his blue robe on, wrapping it tightly around himself.

Walking into the kitchen, Daniel reached a trembling hand up to grab a glass and put under the tap, leaning against the counter he sipped the cool water.

_A cold smirk, scarlet hair, and poison dripping from her lips. _

He jumped at the sound of shattering glass, instinctively taking a step forward, he yelped in pain as bright blood spotted the floor. He had stepped on the broken glass and now pain sliced through his foot. _God how stupid was that_, he ridiculed himself.

Daniel hopped on one foot toward the kitchen table and sunk into the chair. He winced as he lifted his leg. Bright red blood dripped into a small puddle. He would have to call Janet, it was bleeding too much and the shard of glass was deep in his foot.

He limped to the phone in the living room and picked up the phone. He dialed her base line, knowing she would still be awake, and settled down on the couch.

"Dr. Fraiser." He heard the doctor snap into her phone, she was in a bad mood. He wondered what SG-9 had gotten into this time.

"Janet? It's Daniel. I had an accident." Daniel said and instantly felt stupid for calling.

"Are you and Ryan alright?" Her tone was instantly softer and full of concern.

"Yeah, I feel kind of dumb. I was getting a glass of water and broke the glass by accident. I've got a pretty big piece of glass in my foot. Normally it wouldn't be a problem. But it's deep and bleeding a lot."

"I'll come over myself. You've caught me as I was leaving."

"Don't! Janet you don't have to. Just tell me how to fix it and I'll be fine." He bit his bottom lip.

"It's no problem," Janet said with assurance and that '_I'm doing it_' tone she usually reserved for him and the rest of SG-1. "I'll be over in about ten minutes. Keep your foot elevated." She ordered.

"Thanks Janet." Daniel said giving in, thankful as he hung up that Ryan was sleeping all through this.

Janet turned her spare key she had in Daniel's door and pushed the door open. Her heart seemed to jump in her chest when she saw the trail of blood from the kitchen into the living room. She breathed easier when she saw the archeologist sitting on the couch calmly watching the history channel, his foot elevated as ordered.

He smiled wearily when she walked in and began to rise, sinking back into the couch when she gave him a forceful glare. "Thank you again Janet. You really didn't have to do this."

"It's no problem." She dismissed warmly. "Your place is on my way home and I got worried. You wouldn't have called me if you didn't think it was serious. " She smiled and sat down, taking care not to hurt her injured shoulder. "It's pretty deep. I'm going to clean around the cut, this might hurt." Janet poured small amount of cleaning alcohol on a cotton swab and touched it to the bottom of his foot, smiling as he jerked away. "Ticklish?"

"A little." He gave a little embarrassed smile. "I'll try to stop."

"It's alright." Janet chuckled and again touched the swab to his foot, cleaning away the dried blood.

Daniel suddenly hissed and jerked his foot as the alcohol hit his cut. "Sorry." He mumbled. "How's your arm?" Daniel asked a few moments later making conversation.

"Better, a little sore. How are you feeling about all this?" The doctor instantly regretted bringing it up. The young man looked down, his eyes refusing to meet hers.

"Fine." He mumbled

She nodded and they fell into an awkward silence. The only noise he made was a soft gasp as she pulled the shard of glass out of his foot.

Daniel finally spoke as Janet was wrapping his foot in a thick gauze bandage. "How's Jack?"

"He's doing good. A little tired, but fine." She answered.

"The...gou'ald...didn't hurt him?" Daniel said softly, guilt in his voice.

"No he's fine." Janet looked up and saw the worried look in his eyes, heard the guilt. "What's wrong?"

Daniel sighed softly and dropped his head; his long hair fell into his face. His voice was haunted. "I can't help but think if I hadn't cheated on my wife with another woman, Jack wouldn't have gone through all of that."

"Daniel, you did not cheat on your wife." Janet said sternly, needing to get through to him. "Hathor drugged you. She forced herself on you; you had no choice. I know you love Sha're more than , anything and the last thing you would do is cheat on her." Janet moved to sit next to the archeologist.

"I feel so guilty." Daniel mumbled softly.

"Then talk to us, you're not alone in this, Daniel. We're all here for you and Ryan," Janet said strongly. "You shouldn't bottle this up inside, it's not healthy for you or for your son. Now if you need help sleeping, I can give you a prescription for sleeping tablets, they'll help and I don't recommend you be on your own, especially after what just happened. We can help." She put her hand on his arm, gently. "All you have to do is ask, Daniel."

He took a shaky breath, his eyes meeting hers clearly for the first time since she'd arrived. He gave her a slight smile; determination raged inside him, he wasn't going to let himself . "I need help, Janet."

She smiled back. "You're going to beat this."


	14. Singularity: Flowers

Singularity: Flowers

Author's Note: Oops I forgot about the other two chapters. I'm sorry about the delay and not putting up these.

Daniel sat Ryan down on the large green blanket that had been spread out on the grass. The baby instantly fell back and giggled. The archeologist grinned and gently took the baby's feet, squeezing them and tickling them. Ryan shrieked and squirmed, still giggling.

"Hey." He looked up to see Sam smiling.

"Hey yourself." Daniel grinned and tickled Ryan's stomach.

"Um, I brought a video camera." She said holding up a black case. "That way when Sha're comes back she can see Ryan on his first picnic."

Daniel smiled. "That's a great idea, thanks Sam."

Sam grinned and took out the camera, flicking it on, doing a running commentary. "Well, here's Ryan with his daddy."

"On his first picnic." The archeologist laughed and pulled the baby into his lap. Ryan giggled and grabbed at Daniel's long hair. He smiled and kissed the top of the baby's head.

After a few minutes of commentary and comments of what father and son were up too, Sam stopped filming, waiting to get some video of everyone together later.

"Hey!" A voice called out.

The pair smiled at Janet and an excited looking Cassie who was carrying a large tin of pie. Jack following behind, a smug grin on his face, he'd obviously been teasing the two.

"Cassie," Daniel smiled at the twelve year old girl and introduced the bundle of energy in his arms. "This is my son Ryan."

"Hi Ryan." Cassie sat down across from the pair. She instantly liked the little boy and reached her hand out. Ryan giggled and grasped her fingers tightly.

"I think he likes you." Sam said cheerfully.

"He's so cute!" Cassie tickled the baby's stomach.

"I bet you would make a great babysitter when you both get older." Jack added.

"What's a babysitter?" She asked curiously.

"A babysitter is someone, usually a teenager, who watches a younger child while their parents or parent is out. They get paid for it too." Daniel smiled at the bright look on her face and the scowl on Janet's, adding quickly. "But not until you are a little older."

"Much older," Janet said sternly.

Cassie grinned accepting that. "Can I play with him?"

Daniel hesitated but let her take Ryan to the other side of the blanket. He watched as she played peek-a-boo with his son.

"Cassie is really interested in gardening." Janet revealed as they settled. "I've set aside a small part of the backyard for her."

"Daniel! That reminds me." Cassie said excitedly, looking up from the giggling baby. "I want to show you something. Ryan needs to come too."

"Alright, let's go." Daniel lifted his son and followed Cassie into the small thicket of trees. She led them on until they couldn't hear the sounds of the park anymore.

"It's just a little farther." Cassie called back.

Daniel nodded and winced as Ryan took hold of his hair and tugged.

"Here we are." She announced.

Daniel looked around the small clearing and smiled. The mossy ground was covered in tiny blue flowers. It looked like something out of a fairy tale.

"They're called baby blue eyes." Cassie picked one. "I thought you'd like them. Because you and Ryan have blue eyes." She looked slightly embarrassed.

"They're beautiful, Cassie." Daniel smiled and gave her an awkward hug since Ryan was still in one arm. "Thanks."

"I'm putting some in my garden." She added. They were silent for a moment, watching the tiny white butterflies fluttering among the flowers.

"We should get back and see if Jack had eaten all that pie." Daniel said grinning down at Cassie who nodded enthusiastically and they both turned around to head back.


	15. Corai: Chaos

Cor-ai: Chaos

Author's Note: Oops I completely forgot these past two chapters. Sorry! I didn't even notice, but here's Cor-ai, enjoy!

"Hello?" Jack swung open Daniel's door and stepped in. "Anybody home?"

"Hey." Daniel called from the kitchen and wiped his wet hands on a towel. He had called Jack to see if he could watch Ryan while he ran a few errands. "Thanks again for watching him."

"No problem, I love watching him." The Colonel smiled at the baby who was in the playpen babbling and playing with his camel.

"Great. I'll be back in an hour." Daniel pulled on his jacket and grabbed his keys. "There's food and juice in there for him. And you can have whatever you want. Have fun." He gave the older man a slight wave and walked out the door.

"Hey Ryan!" Jack leaned over the playpen and smiled at the baby.

"Dak!" Ryan shrieked and held his arms out. The Colonel laughed and picked him up hugging him.

"Want to crawl around for a bit before I fix you something for lunch?" The baby stared up at him. "Course you do." He gently put Ryan down on the ground.

He laid down on the couch and grabbed the remote, turning it to sports. He sat watching a hockey game for a few minutes before a crash made him jump and sit up.

Daniel's huge collection of DVD's had been knocked down by Ryan and had landed all around the now crying baby.

"It's okay." Jack quickly scooped up the sobbing Ryan and rubbed his back. "It just scared you, you're fine. Let's go get lunch."

He carried the baby into the kitchen and put him in his highchair. He then turned to the refrigerator and pulled out some chicken Daniel had made for Ryan earlier and a box of cheerios. He cut the chicken in small pieces and poured the cheerios in a bowl.

He put the plate of chicken and bowl of cereal on the highchair and turned to make himself a sandwich. A hollow thud made him turn and he saw that Ryan had pushed over the bowl and the cheerios were scattered all over the floor.

He let out a sigh and rubbed his face. Ryan looked completely innocent as he picked up pieces of chicken and eat them.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight." Jack picked the baby up and set him in his playpen. He then dug the vacuum out of the closet to clean up the cheerios. Walking into the living room he crouched down and began to pick up the DVD's. He turned to see Ryan playing with a small rubber ball. His eyes widened in horror when Ryan threw the ball out of the playpen and it knocked into the bookshelf, knocking off one of the books which knocked several books and a small collection of wooden statues off.

Jack jumped when he heard the door open. Daniel stepped in and winced. Books, DVDs, and things along his bookshelves now covered the floor and a wide eyed Colonel sat in the middle of it all.

"It was Ryan." He pointed to the giggling baby. "He knocked over the DVDs, spilt his cheerios, then threw the ball. How do you deal with him every day? I'm exhausted and it's only been an hour."

"Kusaf always told me that once they start moving that's when they start causing trouble." Daniel grinned and dropped his shopping bags on the coffee table.

"Happened with Charlie, I wasn't home enough to see it though." Jack glanced down at the huge pile of DVDs.

"Want some help?" Daniel said after a few moments, gesturing to the mess.

"Sure." Jack smiled and Daniel leaned down next to him to help clean up.


	16. Enigma: Little Hands

Author's Note: So sorry about the delay. I've been really busy, I had all-region tryouts (made alternate), I had band auditions (fourth chair in the top band! Hooray!) Then I had finals (eh...did okay) But, I'm on break now and I will post the next chapter way sooner than I did this one.

Enigma: Little Hands

Daniel grabbed the newspaper and spread it over the surface of his tiled kitchen floor. Standing up, he looked down at the huge square of paper and grinned. He quickly set down the rest of the supplies. Once everything was set up, he turned around and picked his son up from his playpen and sat him in the middle of the newspaper. In front of the baby was a pile of blank paper and several small jars of finger paints.

"Alright Ryan." Daniel sat on the other side of the paper and opened the first jar. "Let's use red first." Dipping his finger inn the paint he drew a line on the paper.

Ryan giggled and dunked his whole hand into the paint and slapped it down onto the paper with a squishing noise. The toddler giggled and continued to slap his hand and run his fingers on the paper.

"Do you like the red?" Daniel grinned and leaned in as Ryan laughed and grabbed his father's face in his paint covered hands. Daniel was now glad he'd decided to leave his glasses in the bedroom.

"Now I'm red! Let's try green." He held out the green container and leaned back, his cheeks feeling cold as the paint dried. He kept trading out colors and helping Ryan until the paper was covered in streaks of bright colors. He had to occasionally grab Ryan's hands before the stuck them in his mouth. The paint was non-toxic, especially designed for children but it still didn't taste the best.

By the time they had finished all the paper, Daniel's arms and face were covered in every color. Ryan was also soaked in paint and had started to draw lines on the newspaper.

"Let's go take a bath while these dry," Daniel suggested as he picked up Ryan, carrying him into the bathroom. He settled Ryan on the floor and began to run a bath. After a few moments he checked the water temperature and undressed his multi-colored son. The baby giggled as he was placed in the warm water. Daniel gently rubbed the paint until it came off then washed to toddler's hair, Ryan giggled as he tried to catch the bubbles. Finally, Daniel lifted him out of the tub and dried him off the a towel. He carried the baby into his room and put some clean clothes on him.

"Da! Ed!" Ryan said as Daniel placed him in his playpen.

"Yeah, Daddy's still red. I'm going to take a shower. Be good." He kissed the top of Ryan's head and smiled happily.

Twenty minutes later, he walked into the kitchen and picked up the now dry pictures and threw away the newspaper. With a smile he looked at the pictures and traced the lines of color with his fingers.

"I like it," Jack said suddenly, making Daniel jump and glare at the older man.

"What?"

"The Attack of Crayola by Ryan." Jack gestured toward the framed finger painting that hung next to the picture he'd given Daniel for Christmas.

"He made one for you too," Daniel said, full of pride as he grabbed the finger painting from the stack of papers on his desk.

"I bet it was fun," Jack said, smiling like a proud Uncle.

"It was," Daniel nodded and finally found the folder he was looking for. "Although he got just as much paint on me as he did on the paper."

"Don't they always," Jack said with undying experience. "Remind me to show you my collection someday."

Daniel folded his arms across his chest and smiled.


	17. Solitudes: Warmth

Solitudes: Warmth

Author's Note: So sorry about how long it took me to update. I had band auditions, finals, and all sorts of painful contests and concerts. But now that summer has hit finally the chapters should be coming soon. Hopefully.

Sam slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times, gathering her bearings. Warmth surrounded her and she realized she was lying in a warm room, wrapped in a blanket. Had they been rescued? She turned her head and saw Jack lying in another bed completely bundled in heavy blankets. The infirmary. They were in the infirmary.

Looking the other way she found Daniel seated in one of the infirmary's famously uncomfortable chairs, reading a book; there were dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep.

Daniel glanced up and instantly put the book down; he then stood and walked over. "Hey," he greeted with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty," she muttered.

He grabbed the plastic cup, holding out the straw for her. Once she had enough to drink he put it back on the bedside table. "Better?"

"Yeah," Sam smiled weakly. "Just tired. Thanks."

"No problem." Daniel turned his gaze toward the Colonel's bed to see his eyes open. "Hey Jack, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like a truck ran over me, backed up and went forward again," the Colonel moaned.

"Well, you looked that way, only frozen."

"Thanks Daniel," Jack snorted with a smile. "How did we get here?"

"We found you." He helped Jack get a drink.

"How?" Jack swallowed another gulp.

"Well, it turns out there was a Gate in Antarctica. We discovered it after our Gate started to activate and then stop, and so we checked for small earthquakes on the planet coinciding with the activations and we found you."

"What about you and Teal'c?" Sam inquired. "Were you hurt?"

"Well, we were thrown through the Gate at a much higher speed then usual." Daniel explained as nonchalantly as he could. "Fortunately for me, the ramp broke my fall, as did my head." He lightly touched his bandage. "Who figured it out?" Jack wanted to know, yawning.

"Um...well, I did." Daniel smiled uncomfortably, running a hand through his hair.

"Thanks, I owe you and Ryan ice cream." Jack yawned, fighting a smile. "Speaking of Ryan, where is he?"

"Janet went to get him; he missed you both." Daniel smiled and sat back down in the chair. They talked softly for the next few minutes and fell silent when the door opened.

"Dak! Am!" Ryan shrieked as Janet brought him in, handing him to his father.

"How are you both feeling?" Janet asked, checking their monitors.

Ryan had continued to shout both of the names until Daniel laid him gently down on Sam's bed. The baby crawled up the bed until she wrapped her arms around him. "Hey Ryan, I missed you." The baby smiled at his name. "Do I get a kiss?" she asked him.

Ryan leaned over and kissed her cheek, smacking his lips while doing so. Sam laughed and ruffled the baby's hair.

"My turn," Jack insisted loudly, grinning.

"I guess I can give him up." Sam said faking a sigh, letting Daniel carried Ryan over to her CO.

"Hey Kiddo, did you miss me?" He laughed as Ryan smacked his lips on his cheek as well. "Well, I missed you too."

"Alright, you two better get some sleep." Janet smiled at the group. "You too Daniel, I know you haven't gotten a minute of sleep in since you woke up from your fall."

"Go sleep Daniel." Jack yawned. "Remind me to get the ice cream."

"Don't worry I will." Daniel said softly. Picking up his son, he happily walked out of the room, to let his friends sleep.


	18. Tin Man: Doubles

Tin Man: Doubles

Daniel leaned against the cold concrete wall and closed his eyes. After Jack stabbed himself with the scalpel the security had forced them into the cell. He hadn't even gotten to ask about Ryan.

Opening his eyes he saw Jack sitting on the bed, looking angry, Sam stared intently at the wall, as if she wished they would walk in and say it was all a joke and Teal'c still was rubbing his stomach gently.

The doors opened and Hammond stepped in. Daniel hoped he would be allowed to see Ryan and leaned forward in his chair.

Then, all he felt was pain.

Daniel wrapped his arms around his chest and sighed. He was sitting on the edge of the bridge and stared down at his new home. All he could see were machines, pipes, and metal. He couldn't stay forever here.

"Hey." He turned his head and saw Jack smiling down at him.

"Hey." Daniel responded and turned back to swinging his legs over the edge.

"Can I join you?" The archeologist shrugged and Jack sat down next to him, putting his legs over the edge and rested his arms on the pole.

"It's really not fair." Daniel murmured after a few moments.

"What?" Jack looked confused and glanced at his friend but his eyes were fixed on the pipes.

"I am Daniel Jackson. I have memories of that life. But I am told I'm not that person and my life is ripped from me."

"I think we all feel the same way." Jack started but was cut off as Daniel spoke again.

"Yeah." His voice was soft and sad. "But I will never be able to see my wife again. I will never see my child turn a year old. I won't be there to help him in school or when he graduates. What about his wedding day! My son and my life will be going on without me."

Jack nodded and sighed softly. "Well, we can make the best out of our lives now. Maybe we can convince Harlan to paint the place. We can put some decorative plants over there." He gestured over to the right and was happy to see the small smile on his friend's face.

"Sounds good."

"We'll be okay." Jack grinned and they continued to watch the blinking lights.


	19. There But For The Grace Of God

There But For The Grace of God: Alternates

Daniel's head hurt. He was tired, confused, and very worried. The archaeologist didn't know what was going on or who all these people were.

Suddenly the door opened and he looked up to see a guard and somesome he did recognize standing in the doorway.

"Catherine!" He shot to his feet and was surprised to see her take a step back away from him.

"You know me?" She looked shocked. "How?"

"Catherine...it's me! Dr. Daniel Jackson? Ring any bells?" He asked bewildered.

"I asked you to do the translation but you refused," she said slowly, as if talking to a child.

"What are you talking about?" Daniel's eyebrows shot up.

"And you did it quite rudely too," Catherine looked like she had enough.

Daniel closed his eyes in frustration and rubbed his forehead with a sigh. "You really don't remember me?"

Catherine shook her head sadly.

"Can I talk to Captain Carter then?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Captain? If you mean Dr. Samantha Carter. And she's busy at the moment. Do you have any explanation for this?"

Daniel stared at her for a moment before running a hand through his hair and sighing loudly. "No! It doesn't make any sense! You're not supposed to be here! I am! You're supposed to be home with Ernest!"

"What?" Catherine breathed stunned.

"The man you were supposed to marry in 1945."

"The Jack O'Neill I know would have done it." Daniel said hopefully, staring intently at the older man who glared back.  
"Well apparently you and I have never met." O'Neill said coldly.

"No...I guess not," Daniel murmured and glanced down. "Look, all I know is that because I came here, I have seen what will happen on my Earth."

O'Neill's eyes narrowed and he sighed. "This may never happen on your Earth."

"I know." Daniel bit his lip. "But I have a wife and son back home. And you love Ryan as much as I do. Your name was the second word he said. If there's even a chance that this will happen to my world, I have to try and prevent it."

O'Neill and Daniel stared at each other before the general glanced upward and he sighed again.

"All I have to do is talk to him?" he asked. Daniel smiled in relief and nodded.

"He's smart. He'll listen."

O'Neill nodded and looked back at the younger man. "I'll give it a try." he said. "Say hi to your son for me." He gave a small smile to the archaeologist.

"Thank you," Daniel said gratefully.

Daniel sat silently on the white hospital bed, watching as the nurses treated his burn. He knew he could help save Earth from the horror he had seen in the alternate reality. A horror he'd narrowly escaped.

He shuddered knowing he couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let his friends die when he could prevent it. He knew the Goa'uld wouldn't show mercy to anyone.

If he didn't convince the SGC to prevent the attack everyone he knew would die. Including Ryan.


	20. Politics: Pie and Promises

Politics: Pie and Promises

Author's Note: Gah! I keep saying I'll post but I can't find time! I was given a load of summer homework and have been on vacation for two weeks without internet. I'll do a double post for you to try to make it up. :-)

Daniel didn't know how one man could be so stupid.

Jack had often told him about Kinsey and how the man couldn't be trusted but he had never thought him to be this stupid. How could he even think a couple people with guns and little planes could defeat armies and ships bigger than some of the largest buildings on the planet?

His hand twisted around the strap holding the sling around his arm angrily. Kinsey didn't care that Daniel's wife and mother of his son was still out there and all the stupid politician was worried about was the cost of the program.

Sitting in the commissary, Daniel forcefully mashed a piece of pie with a fork. He wasn't feeling hungry and didn't want to eat after a few bites. And mashing it seemed to make him feel better.

"Can I join you? Or do you want to mutilate your pie in peace?"

Daniel glanced up to see Jack smiling and carrying a tray. He nodded and Jack plopped in the plastic chair across from him. They sat in silence as the colonel took a bite of his sandwich and watched as Daniel attacked the crust.

"Did you eat lunch?" Jack asked suddenly. They were on break from the briefing and Jack had grabbed as much food as possible, he was starving.

"Not hungry." Daniel muttered and continued to cut the crust into tiny pieces.

"You haven't eaten." Jack guessed and handed the younger man half of his sandwich, sitting back in his chair. "Kinsey's an idiot, but I don't think they're going to shut it down."

"You don't know that for a fact." Daniel murmured unhappily and mixed the pie filling into the crust crumbs and mashed them together until they were a lumpy mess.

"Hey." Jack waited until the archeologist looked up. "I told you I'd help you find her, right?"

"Yeah." Daniel said after a moment.

"And have I ever broken a promise before?"

"No." Daniel looked back down at the mess on his plate, feeling a little foolish.

"I will help you find her." Jack assured and smiled as Daniel stopped mashing his food. "I promise. Now eat."

Daniel smiled slightly and took a bite out of the sandwich. One thing he could always count on was Jack. That kept him going.


	21. Within the Serpents Grasp: Goodbyes

Within the Serpents Grasp: Goodbyes

**Author's Note: Hooray! End of the first season! I've already gotten the next season completely done and half of the third season so the next story will come up soon!**

"Da!" Ryan shrieked from his crib and pulled himself up into a standing position. Abby turned her head and saw the young archeologist smile and walk over to her.

"Are you here to pick him up?" she asked, leaning over to pick up some toys that the toddlers had left on the floor.

"No, I just came to say hi." Daniel helped her pick up a few stuffed animals.

"No problem. He's in his crib." Daniel nodded and walked into the large room. Ryan was bouncing slightly, his small hands on the bar.

"Hey Ryan." He picked his son up and held him. "I'm going off world to try and stop the attack. No one believes me, but I can't just let Apophis come."

"Da!" Ryan tugged at his hair which got a smile from his father.

"The scary part is I don't know if I'll come back." He bit his lip trying to hold back his emotions and lifted Ryan a little higher. "I love you. Janet will take care of you if we don't come home. And if I do come back, I'll take you for ice cream." He laughed as Ryan pulled off his glasses. "I've got to go. I love you." He kissed his son's head and prayed this wouldn't be the last time he would see him. "Bye Ryan." He walked out of the daycare, nodding to Abby on his way out.

Pain overwhelmed him as he stared into the eyes of his brother-in-law, his Goa'uld possessed brother-in-law. His vision began to blur as Klorel twisted Skaara's lips into a sneer.

Suddenly, gunfire erupted from his right and the pain was gone. The change left him dizzy and he fell back against the sarcophagus. He could see Sam run over and grab his shoulder but couldn't hear her over the ringing in his ears.

His breathing caught when he saw Skaara in Jack's arms. Grief made his chest tighten as he watched his good friend die.

Daniel snapped out of it when he heard Teal'c's voice and turned his head to the large window. His heart felt like it was going to stop when the planet came into focus.

Earth.


End file.
